The Avatar's Shadow
by johnerif
Summary: A 16-year-old boy who can bend all four elements, but denies he's the Avatar, is enslaved by Prince Zuko. He sails with him, crossing paths with Aang at times during their quest to capture the Avatar. *Note: Has gay relationships, OC used, 1st-person POV.
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar Returns

"Roku!" I screamed, but it was too late. By the time I had finished the word, the world had changed. Gone were the flames, the erupting volcano, the screams of the Fire Nation villagers below. They were instead replaced by a flat, white landscape. I sank to my knees and held myself, shuddering from the drastic change of intense heat to icy winter. Glancing around, I saw a small village over in the distance. To the left of it, a giant metal ship was approaching.

I wiped away the tears that I wasn't aware that I had made, already frozen to my cheeks. I hated this transition, ripping me away from anyone I had grown to care about and throwing me into a new place, a new conflict. My entire life was just conflict; I despised my own gift that has grown into a curse.

Stumbling forward, I started towards the village. I wasn't able to reach it before the monstrous ship did, though. I heard the gasps in fear as the drawbridge slammed down into the middle of the outpost, and soldiers in red disembarked. I frowned; red was the color of the Fire Nation, which I normally liked. I wondered what this could be about.

Climbing the smooth ice wall proved to be too much of a challenge, so I bended the snow on the ground to form a small ramp. I crept up the improvised bridge and surveyed the scene below. A young boy, dressed in orange and yellow, was twirling his staff and defending against blast upon blast of fire from one of the soldiers, who had a burn mark on his left eye. Suddenly, the fighting stopped, and the younger boy, with blue arrows on his head and hands, shouted out, "If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?"

I frowned. The next Avatar would be an Airbender, and I was always put near the next Avatar with each transition. My duty spurred me on, and I leapt down, forming the air currents to give me a lighter and slightly more dramatic entrance. "Stop!" I shouted, standing between the soldier and the boy. "Don't take him, take me instead."

The soldier, who I could now see was about my own age, growled. "I need the Avatar, now get out of my way!"

I glanced back at the Avatar, then pulled my most desperate card. "He's not the Avatar. I am!" I snapped and a whirl of flame sparked out from my left hand; with my right I reached down under the snow and brought forth a fountain of ice-cold water. "Now leave him in peace!"

The Fire Nation teenager froze. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Now this is fantastic….The Avatar, and one final Airbender! Take them both away!"

"What? No-" I started to shout, but was cut off by a jet of flame that burst into my chest and threw me backwards. I crashed into the Avatar and we both tumbled into an ice wall. The snow slammed down on me and I blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was in shackles. The thump of the engine told me that I was in the Fire Nation ship, most likely headed back to the islands that I was just recently on. Of course, judging by the Avatar that I had seen, it was more like ten or fifteen years since I had been on those islands. I had hoped that nothing would change, but recent events begged to differ.

I glanced around and saw that the Avatar was with me, unconscious, but with only a light rope tying his hands together. I guess they thought I was a bigger threat. I smirked at that; I may be able to control all four elements, but only the Avatar could master them, and become a true balance of nature. I was merely his protector, his guardian, his shadow.

I spoke up, trying to wake the Avatar. "Hey, kid! Hey!"

He groaned and stirred, blinking himself awake. "W-Where am I?" he asked.

"From the looks of things, I would say inside the Fire Nation ship. You alright, Avatar?"

The boy nodded, then looked at me. "You…you bended the elements. How did you do that?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, and one I've told previous Avatars many times. I'm not the Avatar, obviously, but I can bend all four elements. Let's just leave it at that, for now. Also.." I took in a deep breath, then let out a small spurt, sending a shot of fire straight through the rope binding the boy's hands. "Get out of here. If you're quiet, you can sneak away without raising the alarm. I'll keep them believing I'm the Avatar for as long as I can, though eventually they'll figure it out. I can't go into the Avatar State, and they'll find that out soon enough."

The boy nodded and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks…um…I'm Aang."

"I'm Sutol. Now go!" I hissed, sending a small spurt of air at him, sliding him back a few feet. Aang stood and opened the door, but looked back guiltily. "I…I can't leave you here."

I sighed. "It's fine, I can take care of myself. Just leave before they come!" With another breath of air, I sent him into the hallway and shut the door behind him. I heard his footsteps retreat and leaned back, relieved. I had done all I could to keep him safe.

I tugged on my chains, but they were fastened tightly to the wall on both sides of me. At least they gave me enough slack to stand or lay down, though my hands were attached to each other as well as to the wall. I would only be able to do very small bending, not enough to engineer an escape. And if I knew the Fire Nation, these manacles would be impervious to rust or Firebending. The only thing I could do was wait.

About ten minutes later, I felt a huge crash against the ship, and the entire room tilted to one side. I struggled to my feet, and soon the floor leveled out. I couldn't hear much outside of my prison cell and the hallway outside of it, but soon enough there came footsteps, followed by the door bursting open.

The teenager that I had spoken with before glared at me as he entered, his face a mask of fury. "You are NOT the Avatar! Now tell us what you know!"

I blinked, confused. From what I had seen, Aang could only Airbend so far; unless he had gone into the Avatar State, they would have no idea of his power. I froze; that loud crash could only have been made by someone with incredible power, which, given the current situation, meant that Aang had entered the Avatar State. I sighed and sat down, looking up at the angry Fire Nation boy. "You're right, I'm not the Avatar. I can just bend all four elements. It's taken many years, but I learned. As for what I know about that boy, I met him the same time you did. I just knew I had to protect him, and even that failed. But, if I'm correct, he's probably long gone by now, right?"

The boy growled and shot a bolt of flame at me, narrowly missing my head. "You are now my prisoner! And you WILL tell us everything you know, one way or the other!"

An older man with a kindly face put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Prince Zuko, you should calm yourself. He won't answer anything, not now. Let us focus on capturing the Avatar, and leave him be for the time being."

I raised an eyebrow, interested by the turn of events. I hadn't realized that I was talking to royalty.

"But Uncle Iroh…" Zuko started to whine, but the man cut him off. "No! No more complaints. We shall head for where that boy was flying to, now off to bed, Zuko."

Zuko glared at him, but turned and stalked out. I glanced up at Iroh, who was the last to leave. There was something familiar in his face, but I couldn't place it. He smiled at me and, looking behind him to make sure the guards had gone, he walked over and knelt down next to me. "I apologize for my nephew's actions. He can get angry at times. We can't return you to the South Pole now, but I promise to make sure your journey with us is in comfort."

A small smile appeared on my lips at his words. "Thank you, Iroh…by the way, I'm Sutol."

Iroh chuckled and stood up. "Oh, I know, young one. Don't worry, you're in good hands." He turned and left, leaving me to ponder his words. I had no idea who he was, but I liked him. He was obviously very kind, and seemed to possess a lot of wisdom as well. I could feel the power of his Firebending in the way he moved and spoke, too. As to how he knew my name, I couldn't guess just yet, but I had a strong suspicion that I had more of an ally than I thought in him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Agni Kai

I woke up the next morning with most of my chains gone; I still had my hands cuffed, though. I stood up and rolled my head around, discovering a new addition to my outfit. There was a collar around my neck, with a loop on the front of it for a chain to be attached. I sighed as I felt the circle of metal; it didn't constrict me in any way, but I could tell it was meant to demean me. I wasn't a prisoner anymore, I was a slave.

A knock on the door distracted me; the wheel turned and in came Prince Zuko. He was holding a length of rope. "Get up! Since you refused to give us real answers, and you're too dangerous to be left alone, you are now my pet. That collar was specially made, infused with rock crystals that react to high temperatures; one blast of fire along this rope and it'll knock you out for at least an hour. And those handcuffs will keep you from any serious bending."

I didn't say anything as Zuko knotted the rope to my collar and pulled me up; I wasn't really too humiliated by it. As long as I wasn't being tortured, it was a good day, in my eyes.

Zuko lead me out up onto the top deck, where the ocean breeze blew gently against us. I could see a port quickly coming upon us; it was obvious we were going to stop there and repair the damages Aang had made when he had escaped.

I looked to the left and smiled; Iroh was approaching us with a platter, three cups of hot tea balanced on top. "Jasmine tea, anyone?" he asked, offering us a cup. Zuko ignored him, but I took one of the mugs, holding it with both hands due to the manacles. I sipped the hot drink and sighed, the taste soothing and familiar. "Thank you, Iroh," I said. "It's nice to know that there's a man who appreciates tea on board."

Iroh grinned proudly. "Well, at last! Finally, someone who enjoys a cup of tea!" I smiled and continued to sip out of my cup. Zuko scoffed, but didn't have a chance to say anything as the ship pulled into port, dwarfed by the other iron monsters. The gangplank lowered and he tugged the rope, pulling me along as we walked down into harbor.

Zuko looked over me and Iroh and put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk about the Avatar here, or else we'll have the entire Fire Nation on his trail."

"On who's trail?" a dark voice asked. I looked around to see a tall man with mutton chops and a beard approach, dressed in the uniform of the Fire Nation.

"Captain Zhao…" Zuko muttered.

"It's Commander now. And what brings you here, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked.

Zuko glared and said, "We're just repairing our ship."

Zhao nodded. "Yes…interesting. Quite a lot of damage, what happened."

Zuko looked over at Iroh, who stuttered, "Y-Yes, well…"

"I did it."

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I blinked as I realized the statement I had made, but I didn't retract it. Zhao grinned. "Well, well, well, quite a lot of power you have, don't you? You must regale me with the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

Zuko protested, but Iroh stepped in. "Of course, Commander Zhao, we would be honored. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Together, we all followed Zhao back to his quarters. Once there, he poured some wine for himself and Zuko, while giving Iroh a mug of tea. He didn't offer me anything, but I doubted that he would. Soon, he began to explain the state of the war, saying that within the year, the Earth Kingdom would finally succumb to the Fire Nation.

Zuko scoffed. "If my father thinks that all the other nations will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

Zhao smirked. "I see two years at sea have done little for your temper. Now tell me, how has your search for the Avatar been going?"

Zuko stiffened slightly, and Iroh gulped down tea before sputtering. "H-Hot! Ow!" Zhao didn't glance over, and continued staring at Zuko. The prince looked to him and growled out, "We haven't found him yet."

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died over a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Airbenders." Zhao glanced over at me, and I looked down, not saying anything. His smirk widened and he looked back at Zuko. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?"

"No," Zuko said, his eyes narrowing. "Nothing…"

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one with the power to stop this war," the commander growled. He glanced at me, then leaned in towards Zuko. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Zuko stood. "It's like you said, the Avatar died over a hundred years ago. Come on, Iroh, Sutol, we're going." He grabbed my rope and pulled me to my feet, walking towards the entrance. The guards crossed their spears and barred our way as a messenger walked up to Zhao. "We interrogated the crew as you requested. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, then let him escape."

Zhao grinned and looked over at Zuko. "Now, remind me, how exactly was your ship damaged?"

I bit my lip as the guards sat us all down, feeling much more like a prisoner now. Zuko grimaced, but haltingly explained the real cause of the damage, and how I came to be there. He didn't mention my bending powers, saying only that I was a powerful enough Airbender to be the real Avatar. When he finished, Zhao's grin was even bigger. "So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your Firebenders?"

Zuko glared at him. "I underestimated him once, but I won't do it again."

"No you won't…because you won't have a second chance."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Wh-What? Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"And failed!" Zhao interrupted, a burst of fire streaming from his hand. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko yelled and jumped at Zhao, but he was restrained by the guards. I stood up, ready to fight if I had to. Zuko struggled and kicked the chair over as Zhao walked out, calling behind him, "Keep them here."

Iroh looked up at one of the guards and asked, "More tea, please?" I chuckled slightly, but was silenced by a glare from Zuko.

A few minutes later, Zhao returned. "My search party is ready," he said. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Zuko asked, his eyes narrowed. "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao!" Zuko retorted, striding closer to him. "I will capture the Avatar before you!"

I watched the exchange of testosterone rather absently; from what I'd seen of Aang, neither of them would be able to capture him, at least not for long. If there was one thing he could do, it's escape.

Iroh stood up and put a hand on Zuko's arm. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!"

Zhao smirked. "You can't compete with me, I have hundreds of warships under my command! And you…you're just a banished prince, with no home, no allies…your own father doesn't even want you."

I glanced at Zuko and saw him grimace in anger. Zhao had hit a nerve.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne," Zuko hissed. I could tell that his father's respect and honor was something he would die for.

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure, a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true!"

Zhao smirked. "You have the scar to prove it." I glanced at Zuko's burn again, and saw that it was shaped just as if a Firebender and shot a flame at him from close range. Very close range.

Zuko growled and stepped forward. "Maybe you'd like one to match?"

Zhao frowned. "Is that a challenge?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes, an Agni Kai, at sunset."

Zhao stepped back. "Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." He glanced at Iroh before walking out of the tent.

Iroh sighed and stepped forward. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

Zuko turned and glared at him. "I will never forget."

I glanced between the two of them, feeling lost in the exchange. "Um..what's an Agni Kai?" I asked, wanting to catch up. Iroh looked over at me. "An Agni Kai is a Firebending duel, and is fought for honor, sometimes to the death." I gulped. "Well that's…interesting."

Zuko glared at me. "My last Agni Kai, my father gave me this." He motioned to the burn over his eye. "Then he exiled me to hunt for the Avatar. But this time…I am determined to win." He walked past me and outside. Iroh and I followed to see the sun touch the horizon; sunset was only a few minutes away.

The guards led all three of us to a small arena. Zuko took off most of his ornamental clothing, leaving only his pants and two bands around his forearms. He wrapped a shawl around his shoulders and kneeled. On the other side of the field, Zhao was doing the same thing. Together, they stood up and let the shawls fall to the ground. They approached each other and began circling, sizing each other up.

Zuko made the first move, sending fireball after fireball to Zhao. He dodged them easily, and broke one apart with just his bare arms. Zuko was breathing heavily, but he didn't let up on the attack. I could tell that he was using more force than breath, a bad mistake in Firebending; it led to weaker and weaker flames because one couldn't get enough air for energy, as well as tiring one out physically.

Zhao sensed his weakness and came in low, a sadistic smile on his face as he sent in a burst of flames. Zuko blocked it, but was pushed back. Zhao kept up the attack until Zuko was forced onto his back. Zhao leapt into the air and landed next to Zuko, about to attack and finish it.

Zuko flipped and spun around, his feet knocking over Zhao. He landed with in a solid form, back on the offensive. Zhao stumbled back as Zuko let loosed kick after kick of flames, until Zhao was on his back and Zuko was poised above him, ready to deliver the deathblow.

"Do it!" Zhao shouted, a grimace on his face. Zuko growled and punched forward, aiming to the left of Zhao's head. A black mark scorched the pavement, showing what he could've done to Zhao.

"That's it?" the commander asked. "Your father raised a coward…"

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," Zuko said, turning and walking back towards me and Iroh. Zhao stood, then, his eyes searching to kill, he kicked out at Zuko while his back was turned.

Not thinking, I rushed forward and broke through the flames, grabbing Zhao's foot and stopping his attack cold. I threw him backwards, letting him slide on the ground. Zuko rushed forward, but Iroh stopped him, cautioning him, "Do not taint your victory."

Iroh then turned to Zhao on the ground. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat…disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh turned and left, Zuko following him. I glared at Zhao one last time before following them outside and back to the ship. My protective feelings confused me, but I knew I wasn't going to let some dirty trickster win, no matter who he's fighting.

Once back on the ship, Zuko looked at me. "Thanks…for stopping Zhao. You might've saved my life. I appreciate it."

I shrugged. "It was no biggie…he was kinda wide open with that stance."

Zuko looked away. "Right…well…goodnight, pet." He turned and walked away. For some reason, the title didn't sting. It felt honorific, as if being the pet was something I earned. I knew he only said it to put me in my place, but I still felt special. I cautioned myself as I walked back to my room to not think too much into it. I didn't need to worry about that sort of stuff right now. I laid down on the stuffed mattress that had been placed in my room and quickly fell asleep, though my dreams were plagued by Zuko and Zhao fighting, burning down entire continents in their battle.


	3. Chapter 3

A Confusing Meditation

Zuko took to having me shadow him wherever he went. I didn't mind, because it let me get out of my room and actually see some things. The crew soon learned to expect me when Zuko went somewhere, though he hadn't made me start sleeping in his quarters yet. I wasn't really sure why Zuko wanted me so close, but it was fine with me.

I was sitting in the corner while Zuko meditated, breathing in and out, causing the candle flames to burn brighter or dimmer. I closed my eyes and began to do the same, breathing in sync with him. I felt our consciousnesses brush against one another as they extended out, but I didn't breach; it was utterly forbidden to go into another person's mind, especially while they meditated. The Avatar could achieve a higher form of this state, becoming a spirit while still viewing the physical world. A few benders can broaden their minds, just like Zuko and I were doing.

We were interrupted by Iroh, who knocked on the door and entered. "Zuko, I have some bad news…"

Zuko kept up his rhythm of breathing while I opened my eyes. He remained calm and said, "Tell me, Uncle. I can handle it; you've taught me to control my anger."

Iroh sighed. "Well…we have no idea where the Avatar is."

"What?" Zuko's consciousness slammed throughout the room as the candles flared up. Iroh hadn't been meditating, so he didn't feel it, but my mind was still open and Zuko and I melded together. I could feel his pain, his fear of rejection by his father, his burning anger at his exile, and confusion and caring for me. I froze as we were this intimate, and saw that Zuko had stiffened as well. Quickly, he snapped back to reality, but I could still remember his emotions. The last part I felt, the emotions towards me, were so jumbled and confusing that I didn't even want to think about it, so I just stood up. I had, thankfully, been able to keep my emotions and memories in check. We locked eyes, but I looked down before Zuko could say anything.

"W-Well, the crew and I have looked over the map, but we can't figure out where he's headed," Iroh said, after glancing at either of us. Zuko growled and snatched the map from him. "The Avatar must be a master at evading…" he muttered after studying the route plotted. Iroh nodded and took the map back. "I guess all we can do is wait, now…"

I said nothing, but watched as Iroh sighed and left. Zuko shut the door, then turned to look at me. "Listen, I-I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to, um, you know…let you see that.."

I looked up at him and noticed he was blushing. I felt myself blush and I looked down at the ground. "I-It's fine, I d-didn't really see much, so…" I trailed off, feeling awkward. Zuko's blush darkened and he sat back down to his meditation table. I sat in the corner and tried to relax. Together, we inhaled…then exhaled…then inhaled…and exhaled. We kept up that rhythm and sank back into our meditation state. I could still feel Zuko's mind, but I skirted around it, nervous about another accident happening.

Then Zuko did something that surprised me. Still meditating, he raised a hand and beckoned towards me. I opened my eyes to make sure, and I was right. He was patting the cushion beside him, wanting me to sit down next to him. I stood and walked over, kneeling next to him as our breathing re-synced. I felt my heartbeat start to increase, and I tried desperately to calm down, but the proximity to Zuko in such an intimate state kept me on edge. I felt like we were both there naked…and that didn't help me calm down either. There was something incredibly tantalizing about being with Zuko naked, something I didn't want to focus on.

Zuko distracted me, though, with our minds. His consciousness brushed against mine deliberately. I stiffened, then brushed back. I could feel his breathing hiccup slightly as I returned his invitation. Slowly, gently, he pushed back against me, and then the walls were down and our minds were one again. This time, I let Zuko see some of my own fears and emotions, though I kept what was core to me locked away deep inside of me. Just sharing ourselves like this was enough to make me gasp out loud.

Our minds swirled around each other; his a gray-and-red cloud of anger and fear, mine a soft blue and black river of resigned disappointment, with diamonds of happiness dotted around. It felt so right to do this, though I knew we were doing something so immoral that no-one would ever understand, if we told anyone. I didn't care, though.

I searched out Zuko's feelings towards me, that dark knot of confusion, fear, anger, and hope. Bit by bit, I unraveled it. I knew Zuko could feel me there, but he let me continue; he needed to figure it out too. By the time I got down to the bare essentials of the emotion, I knew that I was feeling the same thing. Both of us felt an attraction to the other, however wrong it might seem. I felt Zuko tense as he came to this realization as well. I felt his pain and confusion at how he could feel like this towards another boy, and I shared it.

There was another knock at the door, and we both recoiled from the connection at top speed. I leapt up from the cushion, accidentally knocking a candle over and onto an ornamental cloth hanging, which caught on fire. Zuko opened his eyes and I could read the pain there. He roughly pushed me away and put out the fire.

That one shove broke my heart, and I stumbled backwards, feeling tears well in my eyes. Zuko picked the candle up and placed it back on the table, then he straightened and opened the door. A messenger was outside. "Prince Zuko, sir, General Iroh begs for you to come and eat dinner."

Zuko nodded and opened the door wider. He glanced over at me and beckoned with a finger. I would've felt a little hopeful, but his gaze was still pained and angry. He blamed me for his confusing feelings and now hated me for them. I wiped away the tears that had started to form and slowly walked out with Zuko, following several paces behind him as we entered the top dining room. Zuko sat down next to Iroh, and motioned to the place to his left for me to eat.

I kneeled down next to him and slowly ate the fish and rice provided. A new course was served, and the server remarked to Zuko, "Sir, the Avatar is on Kyoshi Island!"

"What?" Zuko shouted, standing up again. "We have to go to Kyoshi Island, now!" He grabbed the fish and took it with him as he headed up to the helm. I looked over at Iroh and decided to take this chance to talk with him.

"Um…Iroh, sir?" I asked, feeling much more formal now.

"Don't call me sir, you're not a soldier," Iroh said, then he smiled. "And what is it, Sutol?"

I nodded and looked down. "Has Zuko…um, ever had..you know, some he liked?" I blushed at my question.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know much about my nephew's activities, especially in that area…but as far as I know, no. He's never, ah, 'liked' someone, not like that."

I breathed a sigh of relief, then stopped. I didn't want Iroh knowing how I felt, was starting to feel, towards Zuko. Iroh chuckled and stood up. "Well, I should be getting ready. We'll be at Kyoshi very soon."

I nodded and stood as well, heading towards the helm. I walked to the door just as Zuko was leaving, and we froze as we saw each other. Zuko's face reddened, and he brushed past me, muttering, "Get ready for landing."

I bit my lip as Zuko walked away, feeling a pang of guilt and longing. I slowly walked down to the main deck, where the rhinos were being assembled. Soon, we reached Kyoshi Island and the gangplank was mechanically lowered. Zuko pulled his rhino up to me and grabbed me by the collar, swinging me up and behind him. He didn't look me in the eye the entire time he did so.

I said nothing and watched as we walked down into the island, Zuko giving orders to his soldiers about keeping the Avatar alive. We rode to the edge of town, and Zuko shouted out, "Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" When he received no response, he looked at his soldiers and said, "Find him."

They spread out and rode through the town, looking in every alleyway. Suddenly, flashes of green and gold started to streak down into the street, attacking the soldiers. One headed straight for us, and I could see that it was a girl, dressed up like Avatar Kyoshi. I hadn't spent much time with Kyoshi, but I knew that she was a fearsome warrior.

Zuko sent out a few blasts of fire, then, as the girl neared him, spun the rhino so the tail slammed against her, tossing her to the side. Zuko sent out another blast at her prone form, but it was stopped by what looked like a guy dressed as Kyoshi. Zuko's eyes widened and his stance slipped, making him fall off the rhino. I jumped down next to him as the warrior-girls surrounded us. They noticed my collar and handcuffs and paid more attention to Zuko, who spun up in a flurry of flames. I dodged around his wild attack, but the girls were less lucky; he was able to push them all back and run out into the street.

"Nice try, Avatar!" he called out. "But these little girls can't save you."

"Hey! Over here!" a young voice called out. I glanced up the road to see Aang, now equipped with his staff, standing proudly in the center of the road. Zuko growled and attacked, sending blast after blast of hot flames out at Aang. I knew I should help Aang, but it wasn't dire enough for me to do so. I watched as they fought, Zuko knocking Aang's staff away. Aang dove and grabbed two fans, using them to quickly Airbend and smash Zuko into a building. I ran forward to the wreckage, then looked over at Aang. His eyes widened and he quickly beckoned to me. "Come with us! You have a chance to escape right now!"

I shook my head, knowing now what I had to do. "I'm needed here, Aang, on Zuko's ship. You keep going, master the elements. I'm going to try and turn Zuko."

Aang looked confused, but I motioned for him to leave. He took off, but looked back, a frown on his face. I merely nodded, letting him know my place was with Zuko, for now. I wondered if Aang knew who I was yet, but decided he couldn't. He would've been much more persistent if he knew how important I was to him.

I turned back to the hole in the wall where Zuko had crashed through. He was stumbling out, holding his head. I walked to him and frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Zuko nodded. "Y-Yeah…did the Avatar escape yet?"

The shadow of his flying bison passed over us, and I nodded. "Yeah, there he is."

Zuko growled and jumped on his rhino; I followed. He commanded his troops back to the ship and we set off. Suddenly, a giant serpent pulled up from the lake and bathed the town and us in water, putting out the fires that the soldiers had started. Zuko glared, but we kept on to the ship.

Iroh was waiting for us when we boarded, a frown on his face. "Are you all alright?" he asked. Zuko merely grunted in response, and I could only shrug before the rhino passed him. We dropped the animals off in the storage deck, then I shadowed Zuko back to his room, where I sat in the corner again. Zuko glanced back at me, and I felt a pang of fear stab into me.

Slowly, he stood and walked over to me. I grew more and more nervous as he got closer, until I was almost trembling. He knelt down in front of me and, slowly, wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened and I felt my trembling start to cease, feeling warm and safe in his embrace. I couldn't hug him back to the handcuffs, so I satisfied myself with nuzzling his neck, letting him know it was okay.

Zuko pulled back and looked at me, tears in his eyes. "I don't understand this…but I needed that…thank you." I nodded and he stood up. "If you'd like, you can sleep in my quarters from now on. I know I can get you a much softer bed if you're here, at least."

"I-I'd like that…I'd like that a l-lot…" I said, blushing. Zuko smiled, and I froze, captured by it. I had never seen him actually look happy before. It was surprising and adorable. I smiled back and he walked to his door, calling to the guards outside to bring a second bed into his sleeping chamber for his "pet". This time, he used the word much more kindly, and I felt a glow of happiness grow inside of me.

Another surprise was waiting for me after the bed came. Zuko took out a key and unlocked my manacles, freeing up my hands. I rubbed my wrists, sore after being bound for so long, and smiled at Zuko.

"I think I can trust you enough not to kill me in my sleep," he said. "But the collar stays." I shrugged, showing that it didn't matter to me.

Zuko nodded and took off his tunic and shirt, leaving him in just his pants. "Well…goodnight."

I looked down, away from his half-naked body, and nodded. "Goodnight, Zuko." I crawled into my bed, surprised by the comfort of it, and quickly fell asleep, Zuko in his four-poster bed beside me, our breaths matching just like in meditation.


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing Through Flames

I woke up the next day slightly confused; I generally didn't feel this good in the mornings. Glancing around, I saw that I was in Zuko's chamber, and I remembered the night before. My face turned bright red when I recalled the hug; I was still processing my emotions for that. I looked over to the larger bed beside mine and saw Zuko sitting up, his lean and muscled chest bare in the morning light. My face turned redder still and I looked away, not wanting to do anything embarrassing.

I heard Zuko stand up from the bed and throw on a tunic; I took that chance to stand and stretch, my back popping out from the curled-up position I normally slept in. Zuko glanced at me and our eyes locked; we both flushed and looked away. I tugged on my collar nervously and stepped into the main room of Zuko's chamber, where breakfast was already waiting.

The guards had obviously taken note of me staying with Zuko; there were two plates set out of each dish. I knelt down by one set and waited for Zuko, who followed suit quite quickly, kneeling on the other side of the table. I nodded at him and we began eating, not speaking during the period.

After about ten minutes, I set down my chopsticks and watched Zuko eat; I hadn't finished any one plate on my side, but sampled all of them. Zuko was setting to his breakfast with a determination I hadn't ever seen before, and I had seen Avatars eat feasts after going into the Avatar State. He ate like the food had insulted his honor, stabbing into the fruit and tearing the bread with hostile movements. It was scary, in a way, but also cute. I blinked, embarrassed. I had just called Zuko, my enslaver and one of the most violent people I had ever met, cute. Miracles can happen.

A few minutes later, Zuko finished, having eaten his entire meal. I wondered where the food went, but I figured he burnt it off during Firebending training. He certainly didn't have any fat on him from what I'd seen. I blushed again, embarrassed by my own thoughts. Zuko saw it and raised an eyebrow. "Are…are you ok?" he asked, not looking me in the eye.

"Y-Yeah, fine…what're you doing today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just searching for the Avatar, training to fight him, all of that…" he said, looking out his porthole window. I sensed he was getting tired of this; two years of searching for the Avatar had to be tough, not to mention lonely. All he really had was Iroh, and now me. I stood up and walked to him at the window, trying to quell the embarrassment and fear I felt around him; it was a weird mix in my stomach. He looked over at me, and before I could stop myself, I hugged him.

I felt him stiffen at first, then his arms were wrapped around me, drawing me closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder, and I closed my eyes, trying to send as much comfort as I could through that one embrace. I could feel his heartbeat start to quicken, and he whispered in my ear, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know…but it's nice," I whispered back. He didn't say anything, but he let out a slow breath and I felt him loosen up and really hold me.

We were interrupted, however, by a knock at the door. Zuko let go of me quickly, and I put my hands in my pockets as he walked over to the door and opened it. Iroh was standing there, holding a tray with tea mugs on it.

"Anyone want some nice ginseng tea?" he asked, a smile on his face. Zuko sighed and brushed past him, heading above-deck. I followed, grabbing a cup from Iroh and thanking him before rushing upstairs behind Zuko. We reached the upper deck soon, and I looked around; we were bordering a dense forest on one side of the ship, and the ocean on the other. I glanced at Zuko, wondering where we were.

As if he read my mind, he looked over at me and said, "We heard the Avatar was in Omashu, so we're heading around there to find more leads. We can't enter the city, it's still held by Earthbenders, but there's a village not too far that has a Fire Nation coal outpost on it, we'll start there."

I nodded and didn't say anything. I was still confused about how to act with the Avatar, whether or not I should be protecting him from Zuko. I wanted desperately to change Zuko, make him see the good that the Avatar does for nature, but I knew that the real reason I stayed was because of the strange attraction I felt towards the young prince. I wanted to figure it out, and possibly take it further. If our latest hug was any indication, Zuko wanted the same thing.

"Zuko, it's time for your Firebending training," Iroh said, having followed us up on deck. I turned and sipped my tea, as Zuko nodded. "Very well…what set do you want me to do?"

I walked over to the wall next to the door to the helm and sat down, leaning against it. Iroh and Zuko spoke a little while, then Iroh sat down on the deck as two Firebenders came forward, ready to assist in his training. Zuko spoke with them, and then they split. I watched Zuko's stance and his form as they battled. He had the raw power and talent, but was too impatient. His form was more about rage than anything, and rage could only go so far.

I finished my tea and walked up to Iroh as Zuko drilled his set one more time. I kneeled down next to the former general. "Iroh, could I assist in Zuko's training? I'm a good Firebender, if I say so myself, and I can help him with his form."

Iroh raised his eyebrow, then nodded. "Yes…it might be good for him to be taught by someone his own age. Go ahead."

I grinned and stood again. Zuko had finished his set and was panting heavily. He took off his tunic, leaving him shirtless, sweat glistening against his bare chest. I tried not to notice that and looked at his face, instead. "Zuko, I talked with Iroh, and I could help you with your Firebending. Why don't we duel?"

Zuko blinked, then glanced at Iroh. He nodded, so Zuko turned back to me. "Fine. Just don't expect me to be easy on you, you know." I nodded and walked a few paces away before turning back to him. He assumed a stance, spreading his feet a little farther than he should. Before he could move, I shot a bolt of fire straight between his legs. He shouted and skipped backwards, nearly losing his balance, but assumed his stance again, this time with his legs much closer together, in a more defensive role.

With a roar, he charged me, sending out double-shots of fireballs towards me. I spun around them and lightly ran towards him, meeting him in the middle of the ship. He swung out, flames surrounding his hand, but I lightly knocked his arm aside and slipped inside his guard, twisting to where my back was to his front. I kicked backwards, flames around my heel, and grazed his leg as he hopped to the right. I spun again and faced him, quickly kicking out again and sending a star of fire out at him. He broke it and charged through the opening, growling in anger. He jumped and flipped in mid-air, kicking down with a huge burst of fire. I caught his heel and swung him to the side. As he flew away, I kicked out a double-tap of fire to rush after him; he just barely caught himself in time to break the flames apart before getting scorched.

We stopped and caught our breath, Zuko much worse for wear than I was. There were small burns on his arms and he was trembling, covered in sweat. I straightened and looked at him. "How did I beat you?" I asked.

"Because…you're better than me.." he growled, sitting down on the deck.

"Wrong. I beat you because I knew how to dance." I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"W-What?" Zuko asked, his face incredulous. "Dance?"

"Yes. Dance. Firebending was first learned from the dragons, and the dragons learned it by dancing with the sun. You fight through raw power and rage, while I fight with form and with grace. If you keep light on your toes, you can dodge past most attacks and break through holes in your opponent's defense. Airbending is about circular movements and going with attacks instead of against them. Waterbending is about push and pull, knowing how to tip the balance. Earthbending is about a strong soul and body, becoming a rock. Firebending is about being as quick as a flame, able to strike at a moment's notice and slip through the smallest of holes." I said all of this while watching Zuko. He regained his breath soon enough and listened to me; I felt like I was actually imparting something to him. He nodded and stood up again. "Let me try."

I stood and walked about ten feet away, then turned to face him. We assumed our stances again, and circled each other, waiting for an opening. Again, Zuko attacked first, sending a shot of fire out with his foot towards my legs. I jumped backwards, only to be caught by two fireballs he had shot moments earlier; I broke them, but felt a slight burn on my right arm. He was learning, fast.

We battled several more times; I beat him each time, but it became closer and closer, until the last match, where we both collapsed on the deck, him only seconds before me. We gasped for air as the sun started to sink in the sky; we had been dueling for at least seven hours.

I very slowly sat up as a guard brought us both water. I gulped it greedily and stripped off my shirt, my body drenched in sweat and burn marks up and down both of my arms and legs; Zuko was no better off, with scorch marks on his chest as well. I felt bad marking up such a beautiful figure such as his…I shook my head, clearing out those kinds of thoughts.

A helmsman approached Zuko and said something to him; he nodded absently and drank his water, then stood up and motioned for me to come with him. I followed him, glancing at Iroh on the way. The man smiled and nodded, letting me know I had taught Zuko well.

We walked down into Zuko's chamber, into the bedroom. There was a washbasin in the corner, and Zuko splashed some cold water on himself. He glanced over at me. "Here, come cool off over here, then you need to get changed. You've been wearing the same clothes for weeks now, and they're getting a little worn."

I blinked and stepped over to the basin, scooping out some water and splashing it onto my back. I moaned slightly as I felt it wash over the heated skin, and I shivered at how cold it was. Zuko walked over to his wardrobe and opened a drawer at the bottom, pulling out a pair of simple black trousers, briefs, and a thin red tunic. "This should work."

I nodded and stripped down; I wasn't wearing anything under my pants, but I covered myself as best I could with my clothes and grabbed the ones he was handing me. I couldn't hide myself while I slipped on the pair of briefs he had handed me, and I could feel his gaze on me. I blushed and quickly pulled them on, followed by the pants and the tunic. I didn't meet his gaze, but my jaw dropped as he started to strip as well, taking off the rest of his clothes and pulling out new ones from the wardrobe. I tried not to stare at his nakedness as he dressed, but I failed and caught glimpses that made me shiver and feel woozy inside.

When he had finished, we both exited his chamber and went back up to the main deck; Zuko explained what was going on as they walked.

"We're nearly to that outpost I mentioned this morning," he said. "So we're going ahead and landing here, and taking the rhinos across to the shore."

I nodded as we walked up the stairs, bursting out into a dazzling sunset. I smiled, enjoying the deep orange glow of things. The gangplank was already lowered, so we climbed onto a rhino and padded down through the harbor into an Earth Nation village. I glanced to the left and right and was met by fearful, sometimes hateful glares of impoverished people. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart that I wasn't helping to stop this, but we soon moved past them and onto a pathway to a metal station. When we reached their, a Fire Nation soldier came up to us and bowed deeply before saying anything.

"Prince Zuko! The Avatar was just here!"

Zuko's eyes widened and I felt him stiffen. "What? And you let him get away?"

"Forgive us, sir, he rallied the Earthbenders behind him and took most of us out! They have control of the coal mines now, and we can't fight them!" The soldier looked up, fear in his eyes.

Zuko growled and swung off the rhino, marching down to the pier. I could tell he was infuriated that the Avatar had slipped away from him once again. Then, I saw him bend down and pick something up. I walked up to him and saw him put a small, blue necklace into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He turned back towards me and walked back to the rhino. "Let's go, Sutol," he said, climbing back onto his steed.

I hopped up behind him and we rode back to the ship in silence. As we passed the village, I saw a glimmer of defiance in many of the people's eyes, and I knew that this area would fight back against the Fire Nation for a while yet. I knew that they probably hated me, being with Prince Zuko, but I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride for these people. They had quite a lot of guts.

As we boarded the ship, I saw wave after wave of earth come rushing down to us. The gangplank was quickly raised and we set off, but not before getting pelted by dozens of rocks. I saw a row of Earthbenders pushing the mudslide down towards our ship before the trees concealed us, and I knew that Aang was succeeding in his efforts against the Fire Nation.

Zuko seemed a little happier, even though we had lost the Avatar again. I wondered what the necklace was, but I didn't ask about it, preferring to just walk with him in silence. We reached his bedroom and he slipped his tunic off again. I decided to take mine off as well, and we stood there, shirtless, gazing at each other.

I stepped forward and hesitantly put a hand to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding, the warm flesh, his lungs expanding and contracting. He put his hand on my chest and I looked into his eyes. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, we drew closer and closer until we were nose to nose. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. Just once, and he drew back immediately, but I felt his lips on mine for days afterwards. I blinked and didn't say anything. Zuko stepped back, then turned around and climbed into his bed. I took this as my cue and sank down into my own bed, though my mind was whirling far too fast to go to sleep. I felt like I was on top of the world, and I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Loss

I woke up the next morning with not such a happy outlook on life. Who was I kidding? I bet Zuko flirted with any number of people; he was a prince, after all. The only thing that made me different was the fact that I was a boy, and even then, who knew? I had heard tales of kings keeping a special slave-boy to "service their needs." There was no reason that I meant anything beyond a quick release for Zuko, just the next in a long line of "pets" before me.

I turned over in my bed, tears stinging against my eyes as I faced the horrible truth: The only reason I was here, seemingly in Zuko's good graces, was to be his outlet for sexual desires. There was no love, no affection, just raw sexual needs. Though he hadn't asked for it yet, I knew I was going to have to soon "help" him, and fulfill my usefulness as a pet. This realization crushed me, and I couldn't help but sob slightly, my body shaking as I tried to control it. If Zuko saw and found out why I was crying, I'd be laughed at and taunted by him, for certain. Only a fool would have thought that he could've had a chance with a prince.

Too late, I heard Zuko stir and sit up in bed. I tried to stifle my sobbing, but I was in full swing, all my pent-up emotions pouring out at once. Zuko swung out of bed and crouched down next to me, though my back was turned to him. He murmured, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He reached out and touched my shoulder, but I flinched away, not wanting him to see me. I felt him sit down on the edge of the bed, obviously determined to stay there until I answered. "Sutol," he said, "just tell me. I won't hurt you, I promise…"

I slowly sat up and looked over at him, my cheeks streaked with hot tears. "A-Are you sure? Because…I-I think the only reason I-I'm here is for y-you to…t-to…" I couldn't finish the sentence, and more tears poured down my face. My shoulders shook as I suppressed a sob. I felt Zuko's hand on me again, but I didn't move away, and soon I was curled against his chest as he held me close, whispering in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sutol. I swear, I will never do anything you don't want me to…"

I looked up at him, surprised and confused. "S-So…I'm not j-just some toy for you? S-Something you can just u-use when you need to get off?"

Zuko shook his head quickly. "No, of course not! What gave you that idea? I…I've never done anything like that before, and I wouldn't ever force it on someone….especially someone I cared about…"

I blinked, my tears starting to stop. I looked into his eyes, reading worry and compassion for me in the depths. Before I knew it, we were kissing again, our mouths locked in an embrace as he held me close to him. It felt so much better than last night, now that I could take the time to appreciate it. I encircled my arms around him and held him close as well, our lips melded together.

Slowly, I felt his tongue prod its way into my mouth. He was hesitant, but I parted my lips and let him through. Soon, our tongues were wrestling around inside my jaw and I felt all of my sadness and worry vanish, to be replaced by a hunger and arousal that was growing quickly. From the aggressive way he was starting to kiss me, and the tension I felt below his waist, I could tell he was having the same emotions.

Before things got too out of hand, we broke the kiss. I laid my head to his bare chest and gasped for air, shuddering slightly in pleasure. Zuko was trembling as well, and the tension I had felt earlier seemed to be throbbing against my leg. I blushed in embarrassment for him, though Zuko didn't seem to care. I looked up at him and asked, "When do we need to be above-ship?"

Zuko glanced through the window to judge the sun. "Actually…about an hour." He turned to me, a question on his lips. "Do you think we could.."

Before he could finish the sentence, my lips were pressed to his again. I felt all my pent up desire start to burst out in this one opportunity with him; 2000 years without sex can do that to you.

Our tongues danced between our lips as my hands traveled across his taut, muscled body, feeling his pecs and abs. I hesitated to go lower, my hands resting on the top of his pants.

Zuko sensed my shyness and he responded by placing his hand on my crotch. I yelped slightly and trembled, not used to anything like this. With slow, deliberate movements, Zuko slid my trousers off and I lay naked against him.

Not wanting to be alone, I overcame my hesitancy and slid his off as well. Together we lay naked on my low bed, our young bodies pressed together. I felt scared and nervous, but Zuko seemed calm and collected, as if he did this every day. I knew, though, that I was his first, and he was mine; with a guy, anyway.

We kissed and grinded against each other for at least an hour, until we were both spent. I was lying with my head on his chest, gasping for air, our bodies drenched in sweat. It felt like we had dueled each other, but I was so much more content and satisfied. I hoped Zuko was as well, and if the giant grin on his face was anything to go by, he was.

Eventually, we sat up and started to get ready. I splashed some water from the basin on my and combed my fingers through my hair, pushing my growing bangs out of my eyes. It was getting much longer than I had ever worn it, and I kinda liked it.

We both dressed and stepped out into the main room, where breakfast was waiting for us, along with a note. Apparently, we had stopped for a little while to repair some damages from the mudslide yesterday.

Zuko and I ate the breakfast quietly, but with a content silence, not an awkward one. When we finished, we stood and Zuko led me out onto the main deck. I looked around and saw mile after mile of dense forest. I glanced over at Zuko. "Can we explore some? I know this area, I've been here a few times over the years. If I remember correctly, there're hot springs dotted throughout."

Zuko nodded, but cautioned me. "We have to be on our way soon, the Avatar is getting further and further away with every second we waste here."

I sighed. "We have to repair anyway, let's make the most of it." I took his hand and led him down the gangplank, into the lush forest. Zuko sighed, and looked around nervously as I held his hand, but none of the guards said anything.

A few feet into the woods revealed a small, well-worn path winding its way through the trees. I followed it, Zuko close behind, and we soon came up on a hot spring, water flowing down a series of pools. I heard behind us someone shout, "All repairs complete!" and I sighed, knowing that we wouldn't have time to enjoy them at all.

Zuko shrugged and turned to leave, but something caught his eye. I followed his gaze and stifled a chuckle as I saw Iroh relaxing a few pools down, all of his clothes hanging on branches in front of him.

Zuko marched forward and I followed him. He stood in front of his uncle, a frown on his face. "Uncle, we need to get moving, the Avatar is getting away!"

Iroh groaned, but stood up. I shielded my eyes and saw Zuko do the same; Iroh was completely naked.

"O-On second thought, meet me at the ship in a few minutes…" Zuko stammered out, and we quickly turned and left. I snickered slightly at the awkwardness of the situation, and Zuko chuckled as well. We re-boarded the ship and waited for Iroh's return.

Iroh, however, didn't come back. Zuko grew more and more impatient, and I didn't say anything. I didn't want to aggravate him any further.

Soon, Zuko headed a search party, and we went back to the spring where Iroh had last been seen. There was nothing there, just a few rocks jutting out in the pool where Iroh had been bathing in. I raised my eyebrow and nudged Zuko, pointing them out. "Those rocks didn't move naturally…"

Zuko took the hint and turned to the soldiers. "It's more than likely that my uncle has been captured by Earthbenders. Be on the lookout for a trail."

We split up and soon found a large trail through which horses had been led through, recently. Zuko and I climbed on the back of a rhino and we started off down the road.

The sun had set a while ago, but I didn't feel sleepy as we rode. The spark of urgency kept me going, until suddenly I felt a deep throb in my chest, a very familiar throb. I groaned and leaned against Zuko, clutching him to keep from falling.

Zuko glanced back, worried. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and mumbled out, "This is normal…the Avatar has gone into the spirit world." I blinked and straightened up, the fatigue gone. "It's my one connection to him, I can feel when he crosses the bridge. I haven't figured out why, though…"

Zuko frowned, still concerned. A shout distracted him, though, and brought his attention back to the road. A sandal was lying in the middle, the same one Iroh wore. Zuko hopped down and picked it up, examining it carefully. "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh's," he said, giving it to a soldier and hopping back on the rhino. I wrapped my arms around him and we rode off again, sure we were on the right trail.

As we followed the horse-tracks, I heard a rush of air. Zuko and I looked up to see Aang's flying bison soar above us, headed in the opposite direction. Zuko glared and turned the rhino. "It's the Avatar!"

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Zuko…your family means more. You can't abandon Iroh like this."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, then turned the rhino back around and headed back down the trail. I smiled, happy that he was making the right decision.

The sun was beginning to set by the time we reached the end of the trail; a pit was in front of us. Five Earthbenders had Iroh chained to a rock, with a boulder dangling above his hands. With a roar, Zuko surged forward and kicked the rock out of the way. He spun and, slicing down with his heel, smashed Iroh's chains apart.

Iroh stood and grinned. "Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

Zuko smirked and faced the Earthbenders. "You taught me well."

I leapt off of the rhino and joined the two Firebenders, encircled by the Earth Nation soldiers.

"It's five against three, you're clearly outnumbered," the leader scoffed.

"That's true.." Iroh said. "But you are clearly outmatched!"

They all surged forward, a whirlwind of dusk, rock, and flame. I dodged and dodged again, letting off a burst of fire when I saw an opponent, but keeping out of the way. This was a personal fight between royalty and Earthbenders.

Iroh never once Firebended, using the extra chain to knock around his opponents. Once all the soldiers were unconscious, Zuko turned to Iroh. "Know, will you please put on some clothes?"

Iroh chuckled and grabbed his clothes from the soldiers' horse. He dressed quickly and they all rode off, headed back to the ship. I grinned, feeling like we had just taken on the entire Earth Kingdom and won. Then I frowned; the Earth Kingdom was always a helpful place to me, and I didn't want to forget that.

Soon we reached the ship, and Iroh slipped off to his rooms. Zuko led me back down to his own rooms, and soon we were standing next to the beds. I grinned and, very hesitantly, kissed him.

Zuko responded by pulling me closer, his lips hungrily meeting mine. He slid off first my shirt, then his. The rest of our clothes quickly followed and soon we were on Zuko's four-poster bed, writhing in an intense rhythm.

It wasn't just sex, though that was a large part of it. Just like when we let our consciousnesses overlap during meditation, it felt like our minds were connecting when Zuko and I were intimate like this; it felt like I was finally a part of something.

We had sex…no, made love, for two hours, maybe more. When we finished, I cuddled with Zuko for a time, drifting off in his large bed, his warm arms around me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
